


[Podfic] paradise by the dashboard lights

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, I regret everything, Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex with a Car, The Bentley is NOT Sentient, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley watches a television programme and gets confusing ideas about the Bentley.It's explicit. It's wet. It's the worst. I'm not sure if I hate myself for writing this or I'm writing this because I hate myself.
Relationships: The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] paradise by the dashboard lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OAbsalom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [paradise by the dashboard lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345849) by [O Lord Heal This OAbsalom (OAbsalom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/pseuds/O%20Lord%20Heal%20This%20OAbsalom). 



> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-27-paradise-by-the-dashboard-lights-ehj4a2)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-7-2/95133130-44100-2-9291e3a7dcb93.m4a)


End file.
